


Shared future

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, proposal, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Juvia and Lisanna are on a date with an unexpected twist for Lisanna.
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Shared future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> Rare pair drabble request no. 7, Juvia x Lisanna. It was so cute writing this and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did!

“Juvia, what-”

Lisanna froze at the sight. Her eyes went wide with shock, with surprise. They swirled with emotions.

She had just gone back in the wooden cabin the two of them were staying at to change into her swimsuit, clean up some stuff and then join where her girlfriend was already half engulfed with the water of the hot spring.

Juvia was taking her breath away right now.

Beautiful shells and other sea-like decorations were spread around the hot spring now. The small wooden table they’d had their dinner date at was furnished with new candles and a bouquet of the flowers that Lisanna loved the most.

This little, natural date of theirs had been beautiful, romantic. Lisanna loved to witness how much Juvia had blossomed in their relationship. Both of them were more than happy.

But this? This was…

Lisanna felt her eyes tear up and she brought one hand to her mouth.

Juvia stood in the hot springs, her wavy blue hair falling over her shoulders and an almost coy but equal parts happy smile on her face. With the help of her magic she had formed a sentence out of the water, and not only Juvia herself but this very question was the reason why Lisanna found herself frozen on the spot.

_‘Will you marry me?’_

“Juvia… Juvia thought that this was a good moment,” the water mage mumbled, her soft voice slightly shaking. She tried for her smile but the nervousness was clearly present. The light from all the set up candles, and the stars above them, illuminated her wonderful presence and her eyes gazed at Lisanna, longing for an answer, longing for her love.

Lisanna didn’t have to think twice. She never would have.

A part of her had always thought that perhaps she would be the one proposing but an even bigger part, one that was existence ever since she was a child, had always wished to have someone propose to her.

And this… She had no words. All of it was perfection. The set-up. The moment. Juvia.

Tears had long begun to stroll down her rosy cheeks but finally she was moving, almost stumbling as the only thing she wanted was to get over to her girlfriend as quick as possible.

Joining her in the hot spring without any care in the world she slung Juvia into a soul-stirring embrace before locking her lips with Juvia’s for a kiss.

She felt magic swirl around her and the words Juvia had formed disappeared, instead there was a spray of water drops pattering into them and the water in a loss of control.

Lisanna could only imagine how nervous Juvia had been, and how relieved she was now. But had she really thought that she could possibly say no?

A hand came up to her cheek and she felt how Juvia tried to brush away her tears. Juvia was crying now as well. Her face was red and her lips quivered, still barely touching Lisanna’s.

When Juvia spoke it was a mere whisper, shuddering and unsteady. “You make Juvia so very happy. You have showed Juvia true love and adoration and Juvia never wants to live without you anymore. She is so glad about your answer.” Her words cracked with a happy sob and all Lisanna could do was to kiss her again, show her just how much she wanted this, how much she wanted them to be wife and wife.


End file.
